


making the man

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward First Times, Birthday Sex, Coming of Age, F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's Ricken's birthday and Miriel has very specific plans for him.





	making the man

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of writing good, ideal sex so now im writing awkward uncomfortable sex welcome to my new life  
> happy birthday ricken i love you

Lately, Ricken isn’t usually surprised to find his fiance waiting for him, usually wanting to discuss their days, and, in particular, observations made regarding whatever it is that she’s having him study at the time. He’s still Miriel’s assistant even as their relationship progresses, and it’s not a surprise to find her waiting for him in his tent. In fact, he’s almost expecting her today of all days, since it’s his birthday and all. Not only that, it’s a very important birthday for him; finally, after what feels like an impossible wait, he’s of age. Soon, the two of them will finally be married.

But he still doesn’t expect to find her waiting for him without a scrap of clothes to be found on her body.

“Welcome back,” she says so plainly, so casually that he’s even more taken aback. His wife-to-be is wearing only her glasses, with even her signature hat discarded, and she’s looking at him like she would any other time! Her eyes are sharp and observant and trained on him as if searching for a reaction, but that really isn’t out of the ordinary at all.

“Miriel! What...what are you doing here, like...like...this?” he asks, not allowing himself to look directly at her.

“Today’s your birthday, as I’m sure you remember,” she says, standing up and giving him an even better view of her body. It’s getting really hard not to stare now, and he can feel his desire growing, whether he wants it to or not. “Now that you’re of age, I assumed you’d like to do something like this.”

“Huh?!” It isn’t as if he’s never thought about it before, but he assumed it was something that would come after they were married. “But...why?”

“Though I’ve never quite understood the gap between the reaching of sexual maturation and the legal age, because such a gap exists, most young men become impatient at this time.”

His head is swimming as she explains this so matter-of-factly, and it takes him a while to gather his thoughts clearly enough to speak. “It doesn’t matter that I’m of age, and...and it wouldn’t matter if I was impatient either! Don’t treat this like something you have to do, just because it’s my birthday. We don’t have to do this until we get married! O-or even after that, if you’re not ready!”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be,” she replies, almost offhandedly. “Like I said, I do not really understand the gap, and I would have pursued this sort of relationship with you a long time ago, but, even though it would have been interesting to observe your reactions before you were of age, I decided to wait.”

Even with how close they are, he sometimes has a very hard time wrapping his head around what she’s saying, and now is no different, but he thinks that maybe, she might just be telling him that  _ she _ was the impatient one. It’s hard for Ricken to imagine anyone desiring him that much, but if that’s what Miriel’s getting at, he certainly doesn’t want to turn her down. Really, with her standing in front of him like this, it’s not as if he really could and, without another word, he begins to undress himself.

“So, that’s how you want to begin,” she says with a nod, as if making note of it. “Truly fascinating.” He’ll have to endure being regarded as one of her test subjects for the rest of the night, but he supposes he already accepted that as his fate when he first began a relationship with her.

“Wh-what do you want me to do first?” he asks her, his face flushes. Being able to look at her naked is nice, but exposing himself before her is another matter entirely, and he’s rather flustered. His body still leaves some to be desired, he’s sure, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be very big or strong. However, there’s nothing in her eyes to indicate disappointment.

“I’ve made sure to prepare myself accordingly while waiting for you,” she replies vaguely, but he gets some rather interesting mental images at her words. “If my theory is correct, then we should be able to move on to the actual procedure now.”

“O-oh! Alright…” he stammers, trying not to let himself get nervous as she lays down and gestures for him to climb on top of her. Of course, he’s more than ready for this physically, but everything is moving so quickly that he hasn’t had a single moment to truly prepare himself for this mentally. When he thinks about the fact that he’s about to make love to his fiancee- that he’s about to lose his virginity on his birthday to the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with- he feels as though his head might start spinning.

She looks up at him and bites her lip, but the look in her eyes is every bit as calculated as ever. He knows this is as much an experiment as anything else to her, and so he knows that he can’t afford to disappoint her. Slowly, he pushes up against her, and she wraps her legs around him, urging him to go on. Ricken takes one deep, shaky breath, before he presses himself inside of her, and she lets out a soft gasp.

And then Ricken finds that he can’t think of anything at all, and he whimpers so pathetically that he would be humiliated if he weren’t so lost in pleasure. No matter how he’s fantasized about this, it’s nothing compared to the real thing, and as he buries himself within Miriel, he can’t think clearly about anything at all. Trembling, he struggles to go slowly, remembering all at once that it’s her first time as well.

But Miriel doesn’t complain at all as he fails to be patient, pushing himself entirely within her, and she even arching her back, raising her hips up to meet his and encouraging him to move inside of her. He doesn’t understand how she’s able to take this so easily, but he isn’t able to think too much on that, as he loses his grip on his thoughts again and again. Soon enough, all he can do is drive into her, thrusting into her and moaning and whimpering and not caring whether or not he sounds like a child while he does it.

Each thrust brings him ever closer, until he can’t hope to hold back a second longer, and it is with one final, pathetic cry that he comes, still buried inside of Miriel. He takes a moment to come to his senses, and even then, the burning humiliation over how quickly he finished can’t reach him just yet. All he can do is rest on top of her in his pleasure, and he doesn’t even care that the way she pats the back of his head makes him feel so very small.

“I wonder if that one time will result in me bearing our first, or if further experiences will be necessary,” she says. “Well, I suppose further experiences will occur regardless.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I did that without even thinking, and you didn’t even…”

“No need to worry about that,” she replies. “I made sure to give myself ample satisfaction while waiting for you.”

“Wh- huh?” Her words throw him off, and if she isn’t careful, she’s going to get him all riled up again despite his exhausted state.

“I had a feeling it would be like this. First times are rarely ideal, but I hope that you enjoyed yourself at the very least.”

He knows that she doesn’t mean to make him sound inadequate with that, and that she likely doesn’t think that he is; she’s always been the one who respects him more than anyone he knows. Still, he vows then and there that the next time will be much better for her, even if he has to study up until he’s perfect at this.


End file.
